Three am and Pancakes
by Soffy-blu
Summary: Lucy stared blankly at her boyfriend, it was three in the morning and for whatever reason, Natsu had in his mind that it was the perfect time to make pancakes. {Two-shot} [Rated M:Smut.]
1. His pleasure

**A/N: I couldn't help it, I _had_ to write another one-shot. This was supposed to be fluff, however, turned into smut. If you don't know what smut is then you _probably_ shouldn't be reading about the smex. (Please remember that if you are on a PC/Laptop on ffn the text will look smaller than it actually is. Also I didn't exactly edit this other than spelling errors…) **

**Also, seriously, give me reviews...I live for them. Anyways, I know it's probably horrible but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .**

 **Edit: I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I GOT THIS PROMPT FROM TUMBLR! It's from the tumblr downwithwritersblock !**

* * *

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. Do you want some?"

"It's three in the fucking morning."

"Do you want pancakes or not?"

"... Yes, please."

Lucy stared blankly at her boyfriend, it was three in the morning and for whatever reason, Natsu had in his mind that it was the _perfect_ time to make pancakes. As stupid as it was, she was now having a craving for pancakes.

She waltzed into the bedroom, lips forming into a drowsy smile and fingers fiddling with the hem of her tank top. Boredom, the one thing she had at 3 a.m. due to her idiot of a boyfriend waking her up for pancakes.

"Lucy!~" He called out, his voice was both husky and sweet, a hint of playfulness dancing through his words.

"Mmph." Was all she could reply, dragging her feet behind her through the hall and to the kitchen. That was when she got sight of him, _all_ of him; she decided she hated him. Lucy Heartfilia absolutely hated her boyfriend for being too sexy to be legal at-now, 3:25 a.m.

His pink locks were messy, He was shirtless and his sweatpants were riding dangerously low, revealing his lines. She caught sight of his smirk and had to resist the urge to smack him, if he wanted to play that game, then so be it.

 **XOX**

At some point, her tongue ended up down his throat, mouths clashing together in a fight for dominance. He nibbled on her bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the blonde college student and he decided he liked that too much.

His lips were now trailing soft kisses down her neck and collarbone, sending shivers down her spine. It was like soothing flames were flickering over her body, touching any and every part of her.

"Naah.. _haaah-_." Her breathing was picking up, panting as the moans reached the heated atmosphere. It was like electricity was shooting through her body, her thighs were quivering at the thought of him slipping between them.

She set him on fire it seemed, it bubbled in his belly and shot through his lower half, like a wildfire. She was sexy and he ached for her, every fiber of his being wanted _her_ , if he got nothing else in this life, that was what he wanted.

Natsu was roughly pushed against the wall, her fingers running down his chest, and teeth latching onto the crook of his neck. When they reached his crotch, he let his head fly backward, eyes shut and he _swore to the very sin of lust_ that they were no match for this minx.

"F-fuuck." It was sending shudders through his body, his neck was his weakness, one of the most sensitive parts of his body. His hips rolled towards hers once more, relishing in the gasp she made when his hard-on rubbed against her own arousal.

She was teasing and rough, but at the same time she was soft and sweet. He let her take control a bit, but he knew it wouldn't last long with the way she was touching him.

They hit the floor with a thump, tongues never leaving each other's mouths and hands wondering.

She was straddling him now, loose pajama shorts serving her no coverage at all when his hips ground into her own. He was gorgeous, he was messy, he was rough and he was _hers_.

His hands made their way to her hips and her tongue slid over his scar, causing the boy above her to shudder. She liked being in control sometimes, the big bad boy of the school, under her control and practically begging for her; it was a thrill.

Their bodies were rubbing against each others, the groans and moans only making their way out when they had to break from the kiss for air. Her fingers slithered their way into his pants, gripping his erection and causing the boy to hiss in pleasure.

Deciding that it wasn't enough, she tugged on the edge of his boxers, as if asking for permission. He got the message, lifting up slightly for her to yank down his sweatpants. They were both nervous wrecks, showing it through teetering fingers that shook to move and heated cheeks.

He was sure he was in heaven, her tongue was making its way up his toned stomach and chest, nails slightly scratching at his hip bones. Natsu was shuddering beneath her very touch, their lips meeting briefly before, to his disappointment, she pulled away.

Her thin digits wrapped around his now free shaft and he let out a groan. She kissed him sweetly, leaving the taste of strawberries in his mouth, her mouth was like heaven on his, so he could only _imagine_ what it would feel like on his dick.

She was barely holding her composure at the sight because _that_ would hurt and she was scared she wasn't doing it right. She wanted to test something, she wanted to do something that would make him internally _beg_ for release.

She slid her thumb over the tip, her eyes flicking up to her boyfriend. All she saw was perfection, his head flew back, hitting the wall with a "bump" and his hips bucked forward. A breathless cry of

" _Lucy!_ " was all she needed to know she was doing it right. His hair was matted onto his forehead with sweat, his eyes shut from lust and his jaw was clenched.

" _God, Luce."_ He groaned, head turning to the side and hips thrusting upwards once again.

The groans that fell from his lips were damned addicting to her, she was falling in love all over again. Her thighs were radiating with heat now, she wanted him, she wanted to touch him and love him and _feel_ him. But neither were ready for that, so until then she could pleasure him in a different way.

His hips were bucking, hands fisting at the carpeted floor as if it would keep him grounded and soothe his ache. That's when she did it, a hand reached to his hip, pushing him to the ground a little farther and her lips wrapped around the head.

It was too much, she was touching him in ways he dreamt and fantasized about, and it was _perfect_. Her lips were warm, the wetness was encasing him and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking forward anymore.

" _Mnnghh~!"_ He was breathlessly panting, it was toe curling, the way she moved. Instead of simply bobbing up and down, she flicked the tip with her tongue, taking in as much of his length as she could before popping back up. Her tongue slid up his shaft, and she slowly inched her way back down him. She was gripping what left she couldn't fit, squeezing lightly.

Her jaw was aching, she'd gagged herself a few times and her hand was getting tired but she would _not_ stop. The blonde wanted to watch as he came undone, she wanted to please him. His fingers threaded themselves through her hair and she noticed that he was desperately trying to stop himself from tugging on her blonde strands.

He had never felt something so amazing, so pure, so _erotic_ in his entire life. She was bobbing up and down again, changing speeds to tease him, to make him want more and he tensed.

She flicked her tongue over the slit once more, bobbing down and repeating as he breathlessly thrust deeper into her mouth.

"Luuu-.. _Oh fuck_ \- Let me out or I'm gonna... _Mmmnnghh~"_

He saw white, his eyes rolled back and his body was off of the floor for the most part. He's came before, but _never_ like this. Instead of allowing him to pull away from her mouth, a firm grip on his hip kept him in place, his fingers now removing themselves from her hair. His muscles were rapidly clenching and unclenching, his body shaking and covered in sweat.

When he came it wasn't what she expected, it gushed into her mouth, was quite an odd texture and tasted like..salt water and sugar. Natsu ate a lot of fruit but he also ate spicy chicken almost daily, so according to all of the books she'd read, he was supposed to taste like this. But it was hot, seeing him come undone beneath her, watching him breathlessly cry and his body involuntarily lift off the floor.

" _Holy-_ I mean- _goddamn."_ He quickly placed his dick back in his boxers, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Natsu looked down through onyx eyes to see a rather flustered Lucy, just as sweaty as he was, biting on her bottom lip. He moved, using all of his effort to pin her down on the floor and trail kisses up her thighs. He trailed warm and wet kisses up her body, letting his fingers dance over the hems of her clothes.

"Okay, _Luce_ , now it's time I pleasure you."

 **A/N: Soooo….first time I wrote a blow job… I HAVE SINNED.**

 **~Sinnerbun™**


	2. Her Moans

**A/N: Hello wonderful beans! The reviews were so sweet ahhh! I love reviews, thank you guys so much , it means a lot to me! Here's part two! As requested, Natsu the dork being lovely and pleasuring his love~ (I was listening to a song while writing this so therefore it's gonna be kind of fluffy) This is very smol btw...sorry~**

His tongue slid up her thigh, trailing kisses along the way. Bolts of lightning shot through her body and a groan escaped her lips. It was music to his ears, the heat pooling in his belly once again.

"This..." He placed his lips to her thigh once more, "-you..." His fingers were now thumping on the hem of her shirt. He slid it up and halted at her chest after she nodded, "-are..." His tongue glided across her stomach, causing her back to arch and eyes to glue shut. "-perfect." With that, his lips were on her own once more, muffling their moans.

Her fingers ran up his toned chest, and around his neck to thread themselves throughout his pink locks. She wanted to be closer, much, much closer. Their kisses were sweet and messy. Her nose bumped his, their lips clashing like exploding fireworks.

"Can... _mnn_..I?" Natsu asked between kisses and groans while slipping a thumb under the rim of her pajama shorts. His hips were grinding into her own, relishing in the gasps she made.

" _Yess._ " She breathed, lifting to give him access.

He slid the pajama shorts down her legs quickly and groaned when he saw her panties.

Lace. _Crimson_ and _black_ lace rested on her hips. _God_ , she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He tugged them off with one quick pull and frowned when she crossed her legs and looked away afterward. But instead of laughing at her embarrassment, he kissed his way back up her body.

"Gorgeous." Natsu whispered in her ear, placing a messy kiss beneath it and letting his hands ghost over her body.

He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, he knew what to do but he didn't know what _she_ liked. He did something he knew would get her to open up. Lightly tickling her sides, Natsu watched as she giggled and squirmed around.

To that he just chuckled, meeting her with a sloppy kiss once again and running his fingers down her stomach and to her wet folds.

He took it slow, rubbing lightly and testing out her reactions. She'd gasped a few times, groaned out his name, and even bucked into his hands a few times.

Lucy felt excited, happy, and like she was on fire. He was being so delicate, never pressing much and with every movement he made his mouth was somewhere different on her body. It all felt so amazing, to have him kiss her with such a want.

He inserted a single digit,relishing the way she threw her head back. Taking that as a good thing, Natsu inserted another finger and began a steady rhythm.

Lucy didn't know if he was doing all of this on purpose but every other time he came up, his thumb hit her clit, sending shivers through her body.

It felt _amazing_ and _fun_ to have this done. There were times Natsu would slow his pace, or slip up and you could tell that he was getting tired. And it was damned adorable.

Don't get her wrong, it was sexy that he was touching her, a heat burned in her belly and showed itself in her gasps and moans. But, it was adorable at the same time. The fact that she could tell he was doing his best because he wanted to please her, or the fact that there had been a few times their noses bumped.

"Na— _haah_ —tsu." Lucy didn't think she was going to be able to handle it much longer. He had sped up his pace and pressed her clit with every thrust, and it made her feel something she's never felt before. She loved it, the need coiling its way through her body. Her ankles began to roll, it was like when you needed to pop your fingers but they _'_.

"This is so _hot_." Natsu was indeed correct, it was hot. His fingers thrusting themselves into her, sending shock waves of complete and utter delight through her. She was close, _so close_ , she was silently begging for release. Biting down on her lower lip, rolling her ankles and flexing her feet, her hands looking anywhere and everywhere for something to grab onto.

And then he stopped.

Oh, he was going to die— _how dare he cockblock her!_

She looked up at him, confused and angry, sending a death glare his way. Lucy was about to cry, here he was making her happy and sending her to the very depths of sweet oblivion itself when he just—just... _stopped_. She whined in protest but was jerked out of dismay when his tongue slid down her center.

" _God, Natsu."_ He decided then and there that when she moaned his name like that, head flying back and spreading her legs shamelessly— it was the best thing. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, the heels of her feet resting below his shoulder blades, and continued at his task.

She knew this must be sweet torture for him, it was the same way for her, after all. The lewd memory of her lips wrapping themselves around his cock made her pulse in excitement. She could only imagine what he was going through right now. And then it dawned upon her just how hot this entire situation was. She was on the floor her legs thrown over his bare shoulders and his tongue absolutely ravishing her, and oh she was happy about it.

He was having fun himself, his tongue lapping up her juices, whirling around her clit and going back down. His hands were rubbing themselves down her legs, tongue still sliding itself between her folds.

She was soft and wet and so utterly perfect to him. Her hips grinding and seemingly begging to get a little closer, her fingers threading themselves through his hair and his name desperately falling from her lips.

He stopped once again, only for a split second, though. His fingers found their way back into her entrance, and his mouth making its way around her inner thighs once again. When he finished with that, he let his tongue find its way back to her clit and began sucking, all while curling his fingers inside her repeatedly.

" _There!"_ She desperately cried, eyes glued shut and back rising from the ground.

She came undone, all embarrassment unfurling and moans flying through the air. He rode out her orgasm, slowly tapping and running his tongue up and down her as she came.

When she lost it, Lucy could have sworn she saw stars. Electricity shot through her body, climbing up her legs and devouring her wholly it seemed. Her breathing slowed, and she watched as Natsu laid her legs down to rest, pecking her lips and whispering little nothings in her ear.

Who needed pancakes? Happy had probably eaten them all by now, anyways.

The two didn't know a lot, but they did know they would definitely be doing this again.

 **A/N: I didn't really edit much...sorry if it's bad? Eh, either way—here ya go! (So short ;-; only 1243 words...) Tell me what you guys thought?**


End file.
